Current Lack Of Inspiration
by AsianOne
Summary: [AU]Burn your wings.[NejiSakuNaru]


**CURRENT** **LACK** **OF** **INSPIRATION**

**--**

As it seems to me, high school is just like Kindergarten except now you can't hold hands with the opposite gender without getting trouble.

Also, I feel like poop. But, really, when do I not feel like poop? ;-;

**NOTE: **I do **not** aim to offend. This story is **not **putting down any religion in any way. I write purely for entertainment. **If you're ****extremely**** easily offended when it comes to religion I strongly advise you not to read**. That way we both win. I don't get flamed and you don't get offended. KTHNKS.

--

For a short while in the beginning of my life I was an angel.

I had wings. I had youth. I had wisdom. I had beauty.

I had bliss.

I had robes that were woven with sunrays and spun from starlight.

I lived in a palace made of gold and held together by diamonds.

I had bliss.

I had wings. Wings born of faith and contentment. Wings born of patience and hope. Wings born of wit and charm.

Wings born of perfection.

This was the average lifestyle of Haruno Sakura.

Note: **was**. _Was_ the average lifestyle of Haruno Sakura.

--

"Ms. Sakura I presume?"

I smiled graciously, spreading out my wings, letting the gatekeeper admire them as I curtsied respectfully, "and you presume correctly,"

He nodded and opened the gate-silver; I noticed with disgust. It looked ridiculously tacky amongst all the gold.

I walked through the garden noticing how God really had let things go in this area. The wings are just for show, really. If I ever so much as lost a feather while flying I might as well not be a harbinger of godliness at all. But sometimes I wish I did use them more often, walking is for humans.

As I ventured farther I wrinkled my nose in disapproval- he could at least have created a gardener to tend to the area or something. Really.

"Ms. Sakuri?" A disembodied voice floated around the path.

"Sakura," I inwardly winced, cutting the big guy a break. After all, he did create the whole universe and, well, you simply can't remember everyone's name down to a T even if you did at one point create them.

"Sakaru!" God boomed again, "nice to see you again!"

"And I you, sir, and I you," I bowed.

"You know, I've been watching you," he continued.

I feigned interest, "Really,"

Obviously you didn't pay enough attention to get my name right. 

"I heard that Sukara," God warned sternly.

"Right," I bowed, "my apologies,"

"Where was I?" He clucked his tongue, "Oh yes, I've been watching you and,"

He paused.

"I think there's someone down there who may need your help,"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Down there? You mean, the gatekeeper? I mean, sure he's a little slow but I mean, how many people are going to be called up here a day?"

I bit my lower lip thoughtfully; "if you ask me the thing that needs help is the garden it could really use some of those nice ferns you had in Eden and maybe some of those apple-"

"I meant Earth, Suraka" God said testily.

"Excuse me?"

"Earth. I want you to help someone on Earth." He said evenly.

And if there is anyone else I would have wanted to be right then, it would be one of those bad ass veteran policemen in those thriller movies who are always getting in to all sorts of trouble because the rookie policemen doesn't know what they're doing. And then they just shrug and go "I'm getting too old for this shit,"

And that's exactly how I felt.

I _am_ getting too old for this shit. Actually, to be completely truthful, I have never in my life been young enough to put up with that shit.

Earth. With the water and the humans with their wingless bodies. Disgusting.

"God!" I gasped, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Am I ever kidding?" God said evenly.

"But! There's no way! No way I'll ever be able to fit in with them!" I hollered.

He was quiet for a moment.

"You're right," he said slowly, "we'll burn your wings,"

--

An angel without wings is hardly an angel at all. In fact, you're not an angel; You become no better than the ashes that your wings become.

This is how most angels are tainted. But it is something that cannot be helped.

Like, Dear, Lucifer. He had the most beautiful wings of them all. Born of courage and passion. Born of love and determination. Even the ashes were beautiful.

After the burning she was escorted to the garden again. They were face to face this time.

"Don't hate me, Haruno Sakuro," he had said.

Then she laughed because it kind of rhymed. Then she cried because it was kind of true.

Then his lips curved in to a position that wasn't a smile.

And then she blacked out.

And when she woke up she was human.

--

Blahhh R&R I suppose. Don't care really cause it's my boy friends' 17th birthday today :D

Anyways this girl in my Japanese class keeps staring at me. With really huge eyes like she wants to tear my flesh out and sniff my innards. It's kind of creepy because she looks like the anti-Christ. She told me once that she likes to write Naruto fanfiction O.O

--

PLAYLIST 

Man Eater Nelly Furtado

Blood Red Summer- Coheed and Cambria

Speak Low If You Speak Love- My American Heart

**505- Arctic Monkeys**

For Stevie Wonder's Eyes Only- Bring Me The Horizon

Shake it- Rediscover

Saku- Dir En Grey

_I'm going back to 505. _

_If it's a seven hour flight or a forty-five minute drive._

_In my imagination you're waiting lying on your side with your hands between your thighs_

_Stop and wait a sec. And when you look at me like that, my darling, what do you expect?_

_I'll prolly still adore you with your hands around my neck._

_Or I did last time I checked._


End file.
